If Love Were All
by Miss Nile
Summary: When Kalin killed that security officer, almost everybody forgave him for it. But what if there was a certain person who didn't, and that person was someone Kalin cared for the most?
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Chapter One**

**-Alone-**

"_Somebody…"_

_I could hear that voice calling to me, I could hear it clearly._

"_Somebody…please help me…!"_

_It was the voice of a child, I could hear it well enough to assume that but…where am I? I can't see anything; I can't feel anything…where am I?_

The first voice that entered my ears was a beeping sound, a sound that continued to beep as I began to open my eyes and become aware of my surroundings.

"Oh! The subject has regained consciousness."

Subject…? Were they talking about me?

I looked towards the woman who just said that, a lady with short brown hair wearing some weird sort of outfit. As I realized later, I was wearing a similar outfit, too. Who was she? And where was I?

"When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protégé to her room; but make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone else finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world."

Apparently, that woman wasn't alone. A red-haired man was talking to her, and he was the one who just said that. When I looked towards him, a shiver ran through my body. I wasn't comfortable to that guy, but he seemed to be some sort of a boss that we all had to obey around here.

I don't remember much of what happened next, but I think that brown-haired lady, whose I knew later name was Seria, led me into a room and told me that this where I would be staying. Turned out it wasn't my room alone however; I was sharing it with two other guys, who were the same uniforms as we both were wearing. A brown-haired guy with slit eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, and another with short blonde hair, looking slightly sharper and less friendly.

"Just ask these two if you need help with anything," Seria told me. "Other than that, here's a deck that you can use."

She handed me a Duel Monsters deck and I simply took it, looking at it confusedly somewhat. Doing that, she prepared to leave but however, she turned to me one more time and said, "Since this deck has been already created, be careful to mix it up. You'll be receiving your instructions from Sayer soon. Make sure you all get ready."

With that, she left the room. I found myself all alone with those two guys, and although they looked friendly enough, I didn't feel comfortable. I felt confused.

There were two beds in the room, but as I assumed that both have been already taken by the two boys, I just headed to that coach and sat down on it, looking confused and puzzled. I didn't know anything. Where was I? Who were these people? Most importantly, who am _I_? All I could remember was that my name was Eva, Eva Logon. Other than that, I only remembered how to duel but not anything else.

"A pleasure to meet you," This voice suddenly got me out of my thoughts and as I looked up, I saw the brown-haired guy looking down at me through his glasses. "I am Okita and this is Liquid. What is your name?"

"E-Eva…Eva Logon."

"Some new blood, huh?" I turned towards the guy who said that, Liquid. But I couldn't reply. I found nothing to say, absolutely nothing. I simply stared at them confusedly when I heard him continuing,

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? You got anything going upstairs there?"

I quickly tried to say anything but I just nodded my head in embarrassment.

"Okay, do you know where we are now?"

As a matter of fact, I didn't have the least idea where was I or who were all of these people. I spaced out again and the look of confusedness filled my face again.

""Hey, now! Get a hold of yourself! We're in Arcadia Movement Headquarters."

"Arcadia…Movement? What…?"

"You know, the people who got you here to control your powers."

Now that didn't help any. While I was looking for anything that might have made me understand what the hell was going on, I was just becoming more confused. What powers was he talking about?

I stayed completely silent, and the confused look didn't go away from my face.

"Okay, give your brain a rest till we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble."

I wasn't given a chance to even think, as the moment after it, the guy with red hair entered our room. That same creepy guy, whenever I saw him I felt a shiver run through my body.

"Psychic duelists listen up!" he announced, "Your first mission to be carried out by the Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be KaibaCorp's own Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large amount of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament..."

Fortune Cup? Mission…? I was completely lost, but I listened carefully still, trying to understand anything.

"You may come in."

I snapped out of my thoughts as a red-haired girl came into the room. She had beautiful hazel eyes and her hair was put up in a strange way, with a metallic thing rolling around it in the middle. She looked powerful, strong in an elegant way, but also broken and full of secrets.

"This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to the tournament and has already passed the finals. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her. The three of you will have to work together. Consider it a kind of 'field training'," he then turned to Akiza, "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!"

"Everything will go as you wish, Sayer." That was her confident reply.

I later learned that his name was Sayer. In fact, I later _remembered _that his name was Sayer. But as that didn't matter much to me, I just did as I was told and I followed Okita and Liquid to where they followed Sayer.

We were taken to a huge building where the Fortune Cup was held; the Stadium. Akiza entered with Sayer through the entrance but of course, the three of us had to find an alternate way to head in. I still had no idea how were we supposed to 'help' her, but I just followed keeping in mind to listen to whatever Okita and Liquid said carefully.

We found a way to enter, but it wasn't easy at all. We had to sneak past guards and walk through back doors. I was getting more confused and nervous as we walked but there was nothing I could do but simply follow.

By the time we reached the supposed area, we were hearing lots of noise, cheerings and voices of excited crowds.

"Has the duel finished or something? What's up with all of this cheering?" was Liquid's question. I had the same question in mind, too.

Okita, who had gone to check up on what was going on, came back a little after then.

"I apologize for my lateness, but it seems like the duel has ended indeed." He said, and we both were looking at him, waiting for him to continue, "And unfortunately, Akiza Izinski has lost."

"What…?" I couldn't help but say that, as I knew, Akiza was important for our plan, whatever that plan was.

"What did you say?" Liquid exclaimed, "But we need her in order for the plan to work!"

"I guess we all have to just head on home now. It's useless to stay here any longer."

Okita and Liquid just started heading back then and I was about to follow just when I heard a voice calling me.

"Hey! You!"

I turned around to see who was that calling me, and as I did, I saw that it was a girl with long black hair, wearing a pair of glasses and striped shirt. She held a camera in her hands, which made me assume she was some sort of a reporter. But not a very skilled one.

"Um, yes?" I replied, just to see what did she want from me. But I wasn't going to answer any questions, because I didn't know any answers.

"Aren't you from the Arcadia Movement?"

"Arcadia Movement…?" I sounded confused, and I really was. But it was then when I remembered that it was the name of whatever that place I was being kept in.

"I'm Carly Carmine, journalist! I want you to tell me everything you know about the Acardia Movement!"

"I don't think so…Excuse me."

I was getting ready to leave, when I heard her say,

"Oh my gosh! Has the championship match already started?" She exclaimed, "And more importantly, what was that sound just now? I've got to get to the stadium pronto!"

Although I was about to leave and head back to Okita and Liquid, for some reason I got interested. I quietly followed her until I found myself heading into the track area. Just as I arrived, I heard those words so loud,

"It's oveeeeeeer! We have our winner! The hero of Satellite has made it, Yusei Fudo has won the duel!"

For some reason, just as I heard that name, my heart beat faster. And as I looked into the field, to see the owner of the name that earthquaked my heart, I saw him. I saw a young man of about 16-18 years old, with spiky black hair and little yellow in it. With clear blue eyes, and just as I looked into his picture, I felt like thousands of knives were being put into my head, fighting through my brain. I put my hands around my head trying to stop the unbearable pain but I couldn't. I slowly fell to my knees, and with one scream of agony, I fell to the ground, everything to me black. Everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Drifting Into Memories

_**Yugisun: **Thank you for reviewing! Haha, yes, I am pretty sure about your last statement. Regarding dueling, I don't really focus much on it in this story. It's supposed to be a romance/adventure one after all, but I will do my best whenever the chance comes. ^^_

**Chapter Two**

**-Drifting into Memories-**

"_Looks like it was a breeze for both of you, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I guess it was. I mean, we're good friends after all."_

_I could see them, that guy with violet eyes and blonde hair, and that guy with raven hair and yellow highlights…and those blue eyes. _

I slowly began to open my eyes and be aware of what's surrounding me. My head was aching really badly, I felt like things were spinning around me 100 times in a second. But eventually I began to focus and my vision returned to normal, but unfortunately the headache I had didn't.

I only realized a few minutes afterwards where were I. A nice, little cozy room that I pretty much recognized as the room I was supposed to stay in with Okita and Liquid. I was laying down on one of the beds, but there wasn't any other person in the room. I tried to remember how did I end up here, but the last image in my head was that of the black-haired guy with the blue eyes…Oh god! The moment I remembered that, my head began to ache again like crazy, and I had to press on it with both of my hands in pain and just try to pull the matter out of my head. I could have sworn I even dreamed of him, with another guy along…but why, or who were those, I hadn't the least idea.

Just in time, Liquid and Okita opened the door and entered the room. Seeing me awake and sitting up, they approached me with a smile. Okita was the first one to speak up,

"Oh you're awake. How are you feeling now?"

I wasn't feeling really okay because of the headaches I were having a little ago, but I didn't want these guys to know about them. So trying to smile a little, I replied,

"I-I am alright now. Thanks for the question. Umm…what exactly happened to me?"

Liquid spoke up this time and replied to my question, "We found you unconscious near the field in the Stadium. You seemed completely out of it." I stared at him but I wasn't really surprised to hear this. Remembering the pain I had felt before I blacked out, it was only normal I would completely pass out.

"If this is how it begins for you, I don't think your future could be very bright…" He continued.

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment although I was completely confused by what he meant. Luckily, he didn't give me a chance to show that I was confused as he continued,

"Anyways, this is your training day, isn't it? You should get ready to go there then."

Oh god. Why things there were getting only more confusing? I looked at him puzzled, wanting to ask him what the hell did he mean by training.

He noticed this of course and raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me you don't know," He said it in a way that made me feel like he was blaming me. "Today is the day you go to the training area so that you can get prepared for being helped controlling your powers. They need to test your dueling skills first and all."

Not like he was helping. But for some reason, it seemed right to me that I shouldn't show that I was confused, and just listen to what they said.

"Alright…where should I do that training?"

Okita then replied this time, "It's in a building just to the east of here. So close that I don't you think you'd miss it."

Later that day, I headed towards what I thought was the training building. It was very near to the main Arcadia Movement Headquarters, just a few steps far to the east of it. I entered the building and headed inside. It was huge but mostly empty; the grounds were made into duel fields, and there weren't much around that could be described. A little while later I saw two short-haired women looking at my direction. They didn't wait till I reached them, as they were coming towards me as soon as they noticed my presence. It seemed like they were actually waiting for me, or so I thought anyways.

"Hello, Evelyn Logon, I assume?" one of them greeted me. She had short green hair, but its bangs were long enough that I couldn't see her eyes. I did my best to smile and replied,

"Ahh yes, I am Evelyn. You can call me Eva."

I preferred to be called by this name anyways…for some reason. The woman smiled, and then said,

"Well then, Eva. I am here for your training. Today you will be having two types of training. The first one is going to be with me, and the second is going to be with Nino here."

She gestured to the other woman who stood near her. She didn't look much different from the one whom I was talking to, her hair bangs covering her eyes as well, but it was grey, not green.

I nodded slowly and replied, "Alright…I am ready for the training, whatever it might be."

She smiled and replied, "I like your spirit. Let us begin then. In this training, I shall give you five duel puzzles, of which three you choose to solve. Once you solve the three, you're good to go."

I understood that well and said I was ready, and then she presented me 5 puzzles. I took the three I thought were the easiest, although they pretty much were tricky still. You might say that choosing the easiest I wasn't up for a challenge, but when you are trying to remember who you were and where you were, I don't think you are up for any sort of a challenge.

It took me a few tries to get them done, but I finally was. The woman smiled at me as she said,

"Good going. Alright then, you've passed this test. You've got a good head, but it still needs some fixing so it can get out all it got."

I blushed slightly and thanked her, then headed towards the other woman; Nino.

"Well, well, alright. Since you are ready, my dear, it is better to get started and not waste any time. This training is structure deck training. You know what a structure deck is now, don't you?"

"A deck that focuses on one attribute or one kind of monsters…am I right?"

"Close. A structure deck is a deck that focuses on one strategy or the same kind of monsters as you said. The reason for this training, is to know how can you deal with different kinds of cards. Ready then?"

I nodded, so she continued, "You are going to choose one deck of these," she presented me a box which had small packs of decks inside, "and duel me with it. Choose what you think you can duel with the best. Whatever you like."

I took a quick look at the box and then I found one deck that caught my eye. It was called "Shining Radiance". Apparently, a deck based on light fairy-type monsters. Good enough for me.

The duel took us some time, but I managed to pull a win using a lucky draw. I still don't know what would I have done if I didn't draw the card I needed, but there was no need to think about that, I suppose.

"Congratulations. You passed it," Nino said as she deactivated her duel disk, "Not bad skills. Some polishing and you'd be good enough."

I blushed and then excused myself, and went out of the training building. I was worn out after all what went through the day, and I was looking forward for some rest for my brain, for perhaps I might remember anything. Unfortunately, I wasn't lucky enough to get something as simple as some rest, because as I was walking in the Arcadia's halls, I saw Sayer walking up to me. And of course, the same shiver ran through my body.

"Well, well, it looks like you are finished with your training, Miss Evelyn," I couldn't hide my look from him, but not like he seemed to care, "but we are not quite done here yet. I need you to do me a small favor. Will you follow me, please?"

That wasn't much of a request, it was more of a command, something inside me told me that. And as I didn't have much choice, I simply followed him.

He led me through the halls till we reached some room, which apparently was his office, where he entered first and I followed suit. Inside, we weren't alone. Remember that red-haired girl? Yes, it was Akiza. She was inside waiting for us.

"I know this is probably unexpected now, Miss Evelyn," Sayer started, "but I'd like of you to duel Akiza, to help her with her psychic powers. And, you can consider it some training for you, too."

I silently growled. I really had enough training for that day, wasn't I able to have some rest? Apparently not.

"You are still in no perfect condition, so don't overdo it, Akiza." Sayer said as he backed away from us, making us space so that we begin this duel. Akiza nodded obediently, and replied, "Don't worry about me, Sayer."

As we stood across each other for the first time, she said, "Thanks for dueling me. I appreciate it."

She wasn't that bad, I thought. She seemed nice enough, despite her cold and distant looking appearance.

"Let's duel!"

**Akiza: 4000**

**Eva: 4000**

"Allow me to go first!" Akiza said as she drew her first card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight, in attack mode!"

_(ATK 1000/DEF 1000/3 Star/Warrior/Dark/Tuner)_

"And next, thanks to its special ability, I can now special summon a level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand, so welcome Lord Poison!"

_(ATK 1500/DEF 1000/4 Star/Plant/Water)_

"I shall tune now my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight, with my level 4 Lord Poison, so I can Synchro summon…!"

A giant monster appeared before my eyes, it was mostly black but beautiful red petals surrounded it, as the thorn tails came from around it; it looked fantastic. But as much as it did, it also looked dangerous; deadly.

"Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

_(ATK 2400/DEF 1600/7 Star/Dragon/Fire)_

"Next, I shall place two cards facedown, and that's all for my turn."

"That makes it my move!" I drew my first card, and then after a moment of thinking, I continued,

"Say hello to Krebons!" I said as I put the card on the duel disk, and the monster came out.

_(ATK 1200/DEF 400/2 Star/Psychic/Dark/Tuner)_

"Next, I am going to set two cards facedown and it's your turn."

"This is not even half a challenge; guess it's going to be too easy," she said as she drew her card, then continued, "Black Rose Dragon, finish off that little psychic monster of hers!"

"Krebons' effect now activates! By paying 800 of my life points, I can negate your attack completely."

**Akiza: 4000**

**Eva: 3200**

"Humph, wasting time. I end my turn."

"My turn now!" I drew my card, and it turned out to be a pretty good one actually. "I summon Pandaborg in attack mode!"

_(ATK 1700/DEF 1400/4 Star/Psychic/Water)_

"Not matter how many monsters you have, nothing will stand against my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza confidently said, but not like I didn't have a plan in my head.

"Now I am going to tune my level 4 Pandaborg with my level 2 Krebons!"

As the two monsters twirled together in the green circles, my monster was formed, "Welcome, Psychic Nightmare!"

A dark-looking dragon was formed out of the two monsters, with green highlights surrounding it all. With evil looks, it looked fatal.

_(ATK 2400/DEF 1800/6 Star/Psychic/Dark)_

"Not bad, but not good enough." She quickly said but then I replied, "I activate my monster's effect! I am now allowed to choose one card in your hand randomly and call its type, and if I call it right," I smirked, "my monster shall gain 1000 ATK points till the end phase of your turn."

"My turn?" She seemed annoyed, but confident still.

"Yes, your turn. And I am going to choose this card!" I pointed to the card in the middle and after some seconds of thought, I continued, "It is a monster."

She growled, I couldn't hear her do so but I was pretty sure she did. She showed me that card, and I was right. Dandylion it was.

I swear I could have jumped of happiness, but of course I didn't. I kept my composure and continued, "Right! Now my monster has 3400 ATK points, enough to blow up your dragon!"

The Psychic Nightmare rushed forward towards the female dragon, the both clashing into a mortiferous battle, but the psychic monster being much stronger, finished the Black Rose Dragon in a deadly blow.

**Akiza: 3000**

**Eva: 3200**

"How do you like it?" I said confidently as I saw my monster destroy hers so easily. However, she didn't seem to be much moved or affected. "I shall end my turn then."

"My draw!" She drew her card, but as she looked at it, she wasn't much pleased or so I thought anyways. "You are lucky today, but just not enough. Activate trap, Call of the Haunted! And of course, you know which monster I am going to revive, don't you? Black Rose Dragon is back!"

The black dragon appeared once more, vicious as ever. "But my monster is still stronger, if you don't notice." I said so although I was pretty sure she had a plan.

"I am not that stupid, you know," she smirked and continued, "I activate my lovely dragon's ability! Now by removing Lord Poison from my graveyard, I can take down your monster's attack points to 0!"

"What!" I couldn't hide my surprise then to such a strong effect.

"That's right, now Black Rose Dragon, do your thing!"

Her dragon then directed its thorn tails around my Psychic Nightmare, crippling it completely and I saw as my monster weakened, its points dropping down to 0.

"I am not finished yet, because now I am summoning my little Dandylion!"

_(ATK 300/DEF 300/3 Star/Plant/Earth)_

"You are lucky I have no stronger monster, but I am not giving down on you! Dandylion, attack her Nightmare Psychic!"

You can imagine how my expression would be, when one of my strongest monsters were destroyed so easily by a little plant. But I wasn't going to let my monster go to waste simply like that and leave my field wide open.

"Trap card, activate! Past Image!" I said as I activated the facedown card I had, "Now if I control a psychic monster, which I still do, I can remove from play one of your monsters till the next standby phase. And of course, that monster is your Black Rose Dragon!"

Now I had thought that my move would annoy her, at least a little, but there was no sign of annoyance at all. In fact, she smiled and replied, "I have a little trap to play, too. Activate, Trap Jammer!"

I was horrified for a moment, for that meant that I was going to feel a taste of Akiza's monster's power. I helplessly watched as my monster was merely destroyed by the little Dandylion.

**Akiza: 3000**

**Eva: 2900**

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack her directly!"

All open, her dragon viciously summoned a giant ball of fire from its mouth and rushed it at me, and before I could even know it, I was soon flying backwards till I hit one of the pillars behind me. God, that impact almost crushed my body that I have no idea how I wasn't divided into pieces then. It was only then that I remembered; Akiza was a psychic duelist; her powers were real.

"Oh god, are you alright? I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I could barely hear her voice as she came rushing to me to make sure I was okay, and although I wasn't that much in a bad shape, I felt a pain in every single part of my body.

"It looks like you still need some rest, Akiza. That's enough training for today." It was Sayer who spoke up then and interrupted her.

"But, Sayer…" He didn't give her a chance to continue, as he quickly said,

"I am sure Miss Evelyn here is going to be alright. Get some rest, Akiza."

She didn't argue anymore, but with one more apologetic look at me, she said, "Yes, Sayer."

She went out of the office after that.

I had gotten up to my feet then, but still looked weak and tired. Sayer looked to me and said, "Thank you for doing this, Miss Evelyn. You may go and rest now."

I don't remember much of what happened next, I was tired and once I went back to my room I fell asleep on the coach. It was a long, deep sleep that I don't remember even having one like it a long time ago…if I could remember anything from that time.

The next morning, I was told that I have to go to the Highway, and there I would have some riding training. Liquid seemed to have the same type of training, so he came along with me. I was a little nervous, I had never ridden a duel runner before, or so I thought anyways. I didn't remember much now, did I?

I met a man there who said was responsible for that training, and he led me to a duel runner I was supposed to take the test on. He said he'd see how were my basic skills were first, before going on anywhere.

To his surprise and more importantly to mine, I didn't have any troubles riding it. In fact, I rode it so smoothly and well, leave out some mistakes here and there but overall, I did a good job. I was beginning to think that it may have not been my first time, but as far as I remembered, I didn't really ride a duel runner before.

"Nice time! If you continue on like this, you will be in excellent shape really soon!" The instructor praised me with this, causing me to blush a little.

Liquid didn't leave without compliments either, saying, "Very nice, Eva! You didn't ride like a newbie at all. Come on now, be honest…you've ridden some time before, right?"

Honestly, if I knew, I would have told him. But because I didn't, I simply shook my head and replied, "I don't think so, Liquid. I guess I am just a natural."

Liquid nodded and replied, "Yeah, I know. You wouldn't keep something like that. Come on, let's get going now. I am done here, too."

And just as we were on our way walking back, I saw the last person I expected to see. Remember that raven-haired guy I saw before, and who still haunted my dreams and my few memories? He was there, right in front of me.

"Eva!" He spoke up as he looked towards me with a clearly surprised look, "Is that you?"

He seemed to know me, and to know me well, but I didn't have the least idea of who he was. And as he finished saying his last word, that same pain came back to my head once more. But this time, much, much stronger. I backed out in pain as I put my hands around my head and a flashback ran through my head,

"_I've tuned up the prototype Duel Runner I was holding on to you."_

"_Eva, you take your duel runner and go ahead! Get a move on!"_

"_Hey! It's Eva! How is it goin'?" _

_I could see them all, I could see three guys I thought I knew...That raven-haired guy, and an orange-haired other with a weird mark on his forehead and lastly…a silver-haired guy, with intense amber eyes that I remembered most well…_

I was awoken up of my memories however by Liquid's voice,

"You don't look so hot…Are you okay? Do you know that guy, Eva?"

I looked at him again; heart beating fast and my head feeling the most hurtful stings of pain. He looked worried, too, as he looked in my direction and said,

"Eva, are you okay?"

I wasn't given a chance to think anymore however, as the red-haired Sayer had come running to us. I wasn't really aware of what was going around any longer, but I could hear him say faintly,

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo! How about it you stay out of my business!"

_Yusei…Fudo…_

"Somebody take her back to the headquarters!" He said, I could hear, and I was pretty sure by 'her' he meant me. Liquid was as confused as I was but helplessly, he held on to me gently and led me back, me no longer aware of what was going on around me. I could hear him calling once more however; I could hear his voice ever so faintly,

"Eva!"

_A/N: I would love some reviews and feedback on the duel especially, and on the whole thing generally. I would love feedback on the atmosphere and feelings throughout the chapter and any other thing that could be improved in your opinion. Thank you for reading. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3: Passion From The Past

** Chapter Three**

**-Passion From The Past-**

My name is Evelyn Logon, but my friends call me Eva for short. I grew up and lived in Satellite for the 17 years of my life, as the only girl between a group of boys raised up by our kind caretaker, Martha. My parents had died when I was still a newborn in the old explosion that separated Neo Domino City and Satellite long ago, same way many children were orphaned. Maybe that was one of the reasons that it didn't hurt so much; that I wasn't alone.

"Hey, Eva!" I could hear somebody calling me, and I could already know who it was. An orange-haired guy came in the small room where I lived. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and on the top of it, a brown vest. A yellow mark took most part of his forehead; this was a criminal mark. A mark used by Sector Security to permanently recognize a Satellite citizen who has done something out of the law. It was a cruel thing, but there was nothing to be done about it.

"Oh hey, Crow." I smiled as he came up to me with a grin on his face. Replying, he said, "I was just at the hideout. Our next turf battle is tomorrow. You better get ready!"

"Kalin decided that fast?" I replied with a surprised look on my face. Kalin Kessler was the leader of our team, The Enforcers. We were five, Kalin being the leader, Crow, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and lastly, me. I was the only girl in the group, and compared to them, my dueling skills were average. But I was good enough to join them, and later proved useful.

Crow nodded and replied, "Yeah, you know the guy. He won't calm down till we unite all of Satellite and apparently, he wants to do it fast. Just prepare; our target for tomorrow is going to be Team Star Hunters. They are pretty powerful, ya know."

I nodded and replied, "Right. I'll be on my best tomorrow; no worries."

He smiled and replied, "That's the spirit! Now let me get going, think I am going to take Itsuki and Annie for a ride on the duel runner. They won't shut up if I don't."

With that, he left. I turned my attention to the little mirror we had in a corner. I looked decent, not beautiful but decent. I had a pair of pretty amber eyes, and my brown hair was short till my shoulders and its bangs done in spiky ways. Now if I was compared with any of Neo Domino's ladies, even with the lowest of them all, I am pretty sure she would win. But then again, in Neo Domino City, they had all the ways to be beautiful and take care of themselves. Here in Satellite, what did I have? At least I didn't look horrible, but just well enough.

I lived in this small room with Crow. We had moved in it when we were old enough to live by on our own. He was taking care of a group of orphans, and I decided to help him with it. But really, he was taking care of the whole job, and the children liked him a lot.

Perhaps it was one of the reasons I and Crow were really close, but only as friends. We even shared a bed, because it was the only one there. But I trusted Crow enough and he never tried anything, for he respected me and I respected him in return. Plus, the bed was as big as hard it was enough for us to keep our distance. He had told me before that he may have had feelings for me, but as I didn't, I gently told him that I only considered him a big brother, and he openly accepted that.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" His voice entered my ears again, snapping me out of my thoughts as he came back in the room. Continuing, he said, "Yusei was lookin' for ya. I think he's waiting for ya at the Old Highway."

"Old Highway…? Why would Yusei wait for me there?" I was confused. If Yusei ever wanted to talk to me, he would do so in the team's hideout or even pay me a visit in the little room where I lived.

"I think he said something about duel runner…He was working on a prototype duel runner for ya, remember?"

Only then it hit my brain that Yusei had offered me a while back to try to build me a duel runner. He had seen when Crow would take me on for a ride on his own runner, and even taught me how to ride it. And thinking it would be a good way to repay me a favor I had done him before, just like any good friends would, he insisted on it.

_We were in that turf battle against Team Dirty Works. Now that team has a name that exactly matches it; they are not known for their dueling skills, but for their dirty works and tricks. Finishing them off had meant then resting the citizens of Satellite from their troublemakers._

_I suppose we should have had kept that in mind when we were battling them. But I suppose that any moment, one could go off-guard. That was exactly what happened to Yusei; he was caught off-guard. _

"_Yusei, look out!" _

_I quickly marched forward at him and pushed him away, making him fall down in the process and of course, I fell down with him. He was surprised the moment I did that but then understood it all as he saw a huge pile of stones and rocks falling down from the ceiling on the exact place where he was standing. _

_After that fall was done, and all the debris finished flying around, I stood up to my feet and helped Yusei do the same. He looked gratefully at me and said,_

"_Eva, if it wasn't for you, I would have…." He started, but didn't continue his sentence and then said, "Thank you. I owe my safety to you."_

So that was the favor he insisted on repaying. Although I did tell him that there was no need to, that I did only what a friend would do, he said that a friend would feel grateful, and so at least try to repay it appropriately.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Okay, I will get going."

"Okay, see ya then!" He greeted goodbye this time and left, and I followed him out soon. But I went towards the Old Highway, whilst he went to where his duel runner was, along with Annie and Itsuki who were jumping happily behind him.

After a while of walking between Satellite's old, filthy streets which were filled with junk of all kinds, I reached the Old Highway, the place that held the most important thing that ever existed, the old bridge that used to connect between Neo Domino City and Satellite. But then it was only a heap of junk, a broken line, a broken hope.

Before long, I could notice Yusei close by. Near him, I could see what looked to be a duel runner-my duel runner. It wasn't very attractive in looks, as it was only a simple one still under building. But to me, it was special. I had always wanted to have a duel runner like Crow-he was the only one between us with a duel runner-especially since he had shown me what turbo riding was before and I completely loved it.

I approached Yusei with a smile on my face and spoke up,

"Hey, Yusei. Crow told me that you wanted to see me."

Yusei looked up to me as he averted his gaze from the duel runner he was working on. He smiled and then standing up, he said,

"That's right, Eva. I just finished working on the prototype duel runner I was holding on to for you. It's working pretty well now."

I was overjoyed then. Yusei was simply telling me that I was having my own duel runner, something I so long dreamt of. Completely happy by the new, I jumped up in joy and gave Yusei a lovable hug, saying,

"Thank you very much, Yusei! I don't know what to say."

He simply smiled and returning the hug gently before breaking it off, he replied, "You don't need to say anything. Go ahead and take it for a ride."

I nodded in agreement, and then left Yusei for exactly 10 minutes, in which I returned back home quickly to change into my riding suit. After I had returned, I got on my duel runner, and went for a go on the Old Highway.

It was simply breathtaking, to be racing against the wind. Sometimes I even wished I didn't have to wear a helmet so that I could really feel the air brushing on my face, but for safety reasons I couldn't fulfill that wish. I wasn't the best of a rider, I even slammed into things here and there, but then they were only light smashes, that wouldn't cause any harm. In a short while, I was done with my ride and returned back to where Yusei was waiting for me.

Taking off my helmet, I looked at him and said, "Wonderful job, Yusei! It's actually running very smoothly."

"That's good to hear," he replied, pleased with the outcome of his work, "it's still not suitable for turbo dueling, but for riding I think it's just fine. Just a little more tweaking and it will be good to go."

I honestly felt very grateful at that moment, that I had such great friends like the ones I had. I smiled at him and replying, I said, "Thank you, Yusei. Really, I appreciate it."

He simply smiled and said, "Don't mention it."

Obviously, my relationship with Crow and Yusei was pretty good. We were the best of friends, and we went greatly along each other. With Jack however, things were different. He couldn't stand me for some reason, and always complained how my dueling skills were never good enough to join the team, or that I didn't do as much work as they, the guys, did. I suppose we just grew up on that, as I and he didn't go well with each other when we were kids, either.

However, that didn't mean we hated each other, or that we wouldn't help each other if one needed it. He and I were friends after all, despite our differences. And if we fought a lot, it was just like how any friends could fight at a time.

With Kalin, however…things were completely different. We were good friends, not as good as I was with Crow and Yusei, but simply good friends. I didn't know how he felt towards me however; I was never able to know if he thought of me weak or strong, a good part of the team or not, even if a good duelist or not. But he treated me well, and so I thought he at least respected me.

I knew one thing on my part towards him however; and that was that I _loved _him. I had those beautiful emotions and feelings for him, those which started ever since we were young kids playing with each other.

I really loved him, not just as my friend, or my brother, but I loved him as something much more; just like that knight with shining armor on the white horse I always read about in stories. Yes, Kalin was my knight, or the one I wished be my knight.

And it wasn't until then, until that one day, that he became my knight on…

It was a while after we had beaten Team Star Hunters, and things were pretty quiet in Satellite. We had almost conquered most of its parts then, with only two or three more areas to take over, and then Satellite would be officially The Enforcers'. We were taking a break then, as the team we were going to attack next was Team Dragon Reapers, which was one of the toughest gangs.

I was taking one of my casual walks around when I suddenly heard my name being called, and as I turned around, I saw Kalin coming up to me.

You'd expect me to stutter when I was around him, keeping inside that he was my love interest and all, or blush or feel shy, but I didn't. Kalin and I have known each other since we were babies (if that was even possible) and I was used to be around him often. So even if I loved him, and inside me wished he loved me back, I acting normally when he was there. After all, just having me near me was enough to please me, even if he never returned my deep feelings for him.

"Eva, there is something I would like to show ya at the hideout. Can you come with me?" He started as I faced him. I was confused and wondered what exactly did he want to show me; especially that he wasn't used to tell me any secrets or show me anything before the others. So naturally curious, I replied,

"Ahh sure, alright."

That was the last thing I said, and I followed him all the way to our hideout silently. Now, honestly, when we arrived there, I expected to see Yusei, Jack or even Crow or even them all. But I saw nobody, which only confused me more and made me more curious to what could Kalin want to show me.

At last, we reached the top room, where Kalin stayed and where we would put our plans and such when preparing to attack a gang. What happened next was probably the….read on.

I entered the room first and Kalin followed me from behind; I could sense him but I didn't look at him. For a moment, the sight of the window actually took me, and I kept gazing for a second before remembering that Kalin was waiting just right behind me. So turning around, I was about to speak up to ask what was the thing Kalin wanted to show me, but I didn't have a chance to. The exact moment I turned around, I could feel Kalin's lips on mine and his arms around mine, holding me tight. He was kissing me deeply, strongly.

My mind was completely paralyzed for a moment, unable to take in what was going on exactly. But as it was slowly freed, my mind went off that perhaps Kalin had went crazy and was getting out his desires on me; in other words he was harassing me. This thought grew in me when I tried to break off the kiss, only so that Kalin tightens his grip and so locking me in between his arms.

This thought taking control of my mind, I began to hit Kalin with the little power I had but only to have his grip tighten more and his kiss deepen in more. Giving up, my mind thought about it again. No, it wasn't like Kalin to ever harass a girl, neither kiss her forcefully…what was he doing then? Why couldn't he let go of me?

Beginning to get scared and afraid of him, of what he could do next, I could actually feel a tear beginning to form in one of my eyes and slide down my cheek. It slid down ever so slowly until it hit Kalin's own cheek, making him open his closed eyes and look at my own teary ones. The moment he did, he began to loosen his grip and break off his kiss, until I was finally free.

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I knew Kalin too well to think he could hurt a girl, but when you go through that experience yourself, your thoughts completely change and you might not expect what that person in front of you could do. I was slightly trembling, but I did my best to keep my composure and I was going to wipe away the tears on my face, if it wasn't that Kalin's hands did it before me. He gently caressed both of my cheeks with his own two hands, wiping my tears in the process. I looked at him partly suspiciously and partly hurt. It was like I was telling him, 'Why did you do that?'

As if on cue, he spoke up, "I-I am sorry, Eva…I didn't mean to scare you off or hurt you. I really am sorry."

I could see a really apologetic, gentle look in his eyes that I didn't see before on his face. But continuing my silence, he continued,

"Eva, please forgive me. I didn't mean to do that-really, I didn't. It was just that I wanted to tell you something…but I didn't have enough courage to say it, so I decided to do it, and perhaps you could understand. But I suppose I did it the wrong way."

My eyes widened then at what he just said. Could that thing he wanted to tell me be….? Or was my mind still not recovered enough from what happened?

"I-I…I love you, Eva. I really do. But I was scared to tell you, that you might reject me, or break my heart, and I suppose my fear made me do this. But I also suppose it didn't make things any better. I am sorry. I'll-I'll leave you alone."

I don't know what made me do this, or how did my tongue have enough power to actually speak after that surprise, but perhaps it was the happiness that grew deep, deep down in my heart that made me speak up just as he was about to leave the room,

"So…am I right in saying that the leader of The Enforcers, the team which united all of Satellite, and beat down the strongest gangs out there, their leader and founder, Kalin Kessler, is afraid to confess to a girl?"

My tone was light, humorous in a way. It made him turn around and look at me with a puzzled look, but as soon as he saw my half smile and the happiness beginning to wash over my face, taking place of the old tears, he began to smile and said, "So…do you…?"

I only then had enough courage to say and reply, "I-I have always loved you, Kalin. Not just now, not just then, but a long time ago. Real long time ago."

The next moment, I saw a smile on his face that I hadn't seen in years. He rushed forward at me and held me between his arms, twirling me around, and then officially making us a couple with a sweet passionate kiss.

We decided to keep it a secret from everyone else, but they eventually did find out, their own way. They said they actually knew it all along; Crow said he noticed it on me, and Yusei said that Kalin had told him before of his feelings towards me. Jack was the only one oblivious, but not like he cared.

And that's how we became a loving couple. However, our love was not to complete, nor flourish for a long time, as the powers of fate broke it down, and destroyed its tangles of hope or dreams.

_A/N: I do apologize if this chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I really did my best on it and I think it's my favorite so far. I hope it's at least good enough to get a review this time. ;) Any constructive criticism would be really appreciated. ^^ Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4: Sunshine

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this for so long, but I promise more update from now on. I got busy with studies and then I lost interest in continuing this, but I am continuing it now. Thank you for the reviews, everyone!

**Chapter Four**

**-SunShine-**

From the moment that Kalin had confessed his love for me, and I thought that life would go on greatly now that my greatest wish had been granted-me and Kalin being a couple. With my friends around me, and I being with the one I loved, and being a member in the strongest team in Satellite, The Enforcers, what would I want more?

Unfortunately, however, life was just way too cruel to let me live on happily for a longer time, as it wasn't before long that my life went completely upside down. No, not my life only. All of our lives together completely changed, ever since that day.

We had only one battle left ahead of us, the battle against Team Flying Devils. It was a pretty tough and strong gang, scary to any other team; except us, of course. We were far from scared from them, but we were doing our best to prepare for them, too. Not after all what we've done and gone through, we were going to lose there at the very end. Kalin kept repeating that sentence all through our meeting at the hideout.

And finally, that day came. The day when we had to face Team Flying Devils. I was a little nervous; I had to admit it inside me, but the others looked all excited for it.

"Alright, guys! Here we are! This is our last battle, so let's go inside there and crush them! Let's make The Enforcers the official ruler of all Satellite!" Kalin exclaimed excitedly at the four of us, encouraging us before we get in there.

"We're going to teach them who are The Enforcers." Jack commented, putting his fist in his hand as he finished.

"Let's get in there and show them a thin' or two!" Crow excitedly said as well, and Yusei finally said, "Let's do our best but don't forget to be careful, too."

Jack was paired with Yusei as they usually did, and they banged in there before the three of us. Crow said he needed no partner, and soon joined them. Kalin was going to follow suit then, but he turned towards me instead, and approaching me till we were so close, he said in a gentle tone that I only heard when he talked to me,

"Be careful, Evelyn. You know how dangerous these guys are." He whispered to me as he touched my cheek sweetly. Kalin was used to call me with my real name now, as he told me that it made him feel different from the others, special. Although I didn't like it much so, I agreed. And then my real name began to be nicer to my ears with time.

"Oh come on, Kalin, don't tell me that you're scared on me. Looks like you still don't trust me."

I referred with that back to the old times when we were still making The Enforcers and Kalin, along with Jack, strongly opposed me joining the team. I could prove myself to them later, however.

Kalin slightly smirked and replied, "Of course I trust you, silly. But just be careful; wouldn't hurt ya now, would it?" He ended his sentence with a gentle but short kiss on my lips, and I smirked back at him, "Sure wouldn't."

With that, we both headed inside, but he went on his own way and I went on mine. I was a little afraid once the first gang member came up to me, but fortunately I stood up to him and defeated him, but it wasn't an easy job. As I continued to go on my way, I could hear some laughs coming from a distance. Heading towards it, I saw Jack being surrounded by at least four guys who had him cornered up.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I ran in his direction. Although Jack and I didn't go very well with each other, I wasn't going to let him get beaten up by some mere punks. But as I got close enough, I could see that he had no signs of worry or fear on his face. In fact, he looked pretty confident as if he had everything under his control.

"Stay away, Eva. I have some unfinished business here." He activated his duel disk saying that, but I was no way going to leave him all alone in this.

"Alright, fine. But I am not leaving all the glory for you." I activated my duel disk then, and continued, "Come get me, you morons!"

I could tell Jack was annoyed by what I did, but not like I cared. Two of the four did follow me after that, but the other two stayed behind to take care of Jack. Not like I was worried for him, he could stand up for his own perhaps the best of us all.

Sometime after, I was all done with the couple of jerks I had to take care of. Jack had already finished the two he faced, much quicker than I did. Approaching me as the two other gang's members fled away, he said,

"That wasn't half bad, but if you want to be a real duelist, you have to be better than that. And seriously, I could have taken on those punks by myself."

I raised my eyebrow and replied to him as I put my hands on hips, "Is that how you say thanks, Atlas? Seriously, you should learn to be more grateful than that."

He smirked and replied simply, "I don't need to. Now go on but be careful; we wouldn't want to have all of what we have done gone to waste because of you."

I groaned silently in myself and I was about to yell back at him before I remembered how important this battle was. I said no more and simply went on my way.

I think things went smoothly for the most part then, I faced two guys separately, and I admit that I almost lost for one of them, had I not been so thankfully lucky. With one lucky draw, I could actually defeat him.

I headed on my way and found out that I was almost at the roof. I assumed that there, I would find the leader. And knowing Kalin, he would be probably there already finishing him, or so I thought.

I was just about to enter the roof when I heard, "Hang in there, Yusei!"

Puzzled, I quickened my pace and soon enough I was at the roof, but what I saw next was horrifying, to say the least. There, Kalin was lying on his stomach at the tip of the roof, one hand holding on well so that he wouldn't fall, and the other…holding Yusei so that he wouldn't fall!

"Let go of me, Kalin! We are going to fall together this way!"

"What the hell are you saying! I am DEFINITELY not letting you go!"

"But Kalin, we'll both fall this way! Let go of me, and I will be okay…somehow!"

"You fall, I fall, Yusei! We're friends, remember!"

"But Kalin-"

"No more buts! Now instead of yelling about how should I let you go, try to actually help yourself up here!"

Kalin looked to have troubles getting Yusei up though, and for a moment a there I thought they would fall when they tightened their grip and held on. I was terrified; god, what would I do if I lost one of them. Not Yusei, not Kalin…

"Kalin! Yusei!" I exclaimed as I awakened from my shock and I was just about to run over to help them, if it wasn't that I heard suddenly,

"Aww…how sweet! No, really, you warmed my heart…I think I am about to cry."

As I turned to the direction where the sound was coming from, I saw who it was. Clearly, it was the leader of the gang we were fighting, Josh Kylies. He was pretty famous around that he was quite a powerful duelist, that I could swear Kalin was a little nervous that he had to face him.

"But now, now…I should finish this off quickly. I am pretty sure your hands are hurting."

He walked in their direction, ready to just make a move that would make Kalin fluster and then Yusei could fall or maybe them together! I quickly ran closer till I stood in the middle of the way, showing myself to that leader and to both of my friends.

"I am not letting you go anywhere, punk!" I gathered my courage to say that, and I could see the amount of anger gathering on his face then. Kalin and Yusei looked in my direction, too, and I could hear Kalin say,

"Evelyn! Take care of him, that guy! I wished I could be the one finishing him but as you can see…I have my hands full right now!"

I nodded and then activating my duel disk, Josh looked to me and with all anger on his face, he activated his duel disk, too and replied, "I'll show you not to mess up with me!"

I had no choice but to duel him, or otherwise Kalin and Yusei would be done for. But that guy was pretty strong and I, on the other hand, wasn't confident of my abilities. Although I was a pretty decent duelist, I had lots of faults. And to know that Kalin himself was pretty nervous about dueling that guy, it only increased my fears.

But I had to duel him, and I had to win. There was no other choice, no other possibilities. It was me winning…or The Enforcers losing their last turf battle and losing the whole Satellite-after coming this far. Kalin would never forgive if I lost, and I wouldn't bear to think of that.

So I dueled him, and I gave it all I could. He used a powerful, strongly built Six Samurai when I had a valuable Gusto deck. It was a rare and strong deck, and it definitely wasn't easy to get it. Kalin gave it to me as a present after he had sneaked into the security sector and stolen it. I blamed him for putting himself in danger like that, but he said he wanted to do it for me, since I had always said that I wanted a Gusto deck. Since then, it was as valuable as my eyes, for it was a precious gift from a precious love.

I kept giving it all I got, and every once in a while, I would glance at Kalin and Yusei, to check how they were doing. Fortunately, they were holding up well and Kalin would give me a loving cheer every once in a while, one that really helped me a lot. I almost messed up at one point but with one of his cheers, I could flip the table at Josh Kylies and win the duel.

"Give it your best, Daigusto Sphreeze!" I commanded my synchro monster and it obeyed, attacking the gang's leader, and finishing him off, announcing me the winner.

For a moment there, I couldn't believe that I had done it. I beat Josh Kylies by myself, and made The Enforcers officially the leaders of Satellite. I stood there for a few seconds, my eyes widened in surprise at my victory, almost not believing that I won.

I only got hold of myself when I felt two arms grab me around my waist from behind and twirl me around, and then I heard Kalin's voice in my ears,

"You did it, my girl! You did it, Evelyn!"

I laughed happily as he continued to twirl around with me between his arms, before he let me down. I looked at him with happy eyes when I noticed Yusei's presence too. He was on his feet, safe and sound.

"You guys are okay! I was worried there!"

"I…I won't forgive you for this! I'll get my payback, one day! But now…I'll run outta here!"

That was Josh Kylies, who ran away before anyone could say anything. Kalin almost ran after him but Yusei got hold of him, saying,

"It's okay, Kalin. Let him go. We've got nothing to do with him anyways."

Kalin sighed, but then his face beamed with happiness once more. He then wrapped an arm around my neck and around Yusei's neck, bringing us close to him, then said,

"You are right. We've got something more important here. The Enforcers…are finally the leaders of Satellite!"

We all cheered happily, and soon, Jack and Crow joined us. We had our moments of celebrating victory, but then Crow insisted that he'd hold a small party at our place to celebrate the victory even better. We all agreed to the idea and said we'd help. 

So that night, we were all at the hideout, celebrating our being the masters of duels in Satellite. We had all kinds of fun you might imagine; we sang silly songs, we played childish games, we drank and we ate. We even had friendly duels where the loser would have to have a cold bucket of water spilled over him. Unfortunately, I was the poor, little victim of that cold bucket.

I remember what happened after it the best. I had a towel over my head and was standing outside the hideout, drying my hair after getting wet, thanks to the bucket. The night was absolutely beautiful, even in a place such as Satellite. The moon was shining brightly and the stars, they were breath-taking. The wind blew so softly, making gentle breezes drop by.

I then heard some quiet footsteps behind me and I turned around, so that my eyes would meet those eyes I loved so much. Kalin was coming up to me with a smile, and I returned it immediately with one of my own.

"You were great back there, Evelyn," he spoke up in a sweet, gentle tone that he used only when we were alone, "I knew you could defeat him."

I blushed a little at his compliment, but I replied, "I wouldn't have done without you, you know."

He looked a little confused at this and replied, "What did I do?"

I cheerfully replied to him, "Cheering me on, and your deck, silly. They are the true reasons I won that duel. But I thought you'd be upset. You have always wanted to take on the leader yourself."

He chuckled a little and approached me a little closer, grabbing my waist and putting me between his arms, then he replied,

"I did. And to be honest with you, had it been any other one than you, I would have been angry. But when it's you, nothing matters. Plus, you said I helped, right? You and I are one. I love you, Evelyn."

My blush only deepened. Kalin wasn't usually romantic and he didn't know how to use flowery words. But when he said something from his heart, you'd know it so and it would touch your heart so strongly. That's exactly what happened.

I couldn't help but whisper, "I love you too, Kalin."

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, as both of us stared into each other's eyes. Ever so slowly, ever so gently, ever so softly, he leaned in, and I leaned in, as I dropped the towel I was holding and it flew away with the wind. Slowly but sweetly, our lips touched and we shared a most passionate kiss, a most loving one. I felt like I was in heaven every time I was with Kalin, that my life was sunshine.

Never did I know that moment, that it was all going to change.


End file.
